The subject matter disclosed herein relates to monitoring insulation of the windings within electrical machines.
Certain electrical machinery, such as generators or motors, utilize windings of metal in order to convert mechanical rotation into electrical energy, or vice versa. Each winding is insulated by one or more layers of insulation to prevent electrical shorts, minimize leakage current, and increase durability. As the electrical machine is used, the winding insulation may naturally degrade, and at some point may be replaced or repaired (e.g., serviced). Servicing the windings may take an undesired time, and increase operating expenses. Thus, it is best to service the winding insulation only when the insulation has reached a certain point of degradation. Monitoring the material health of the insulation of individual windings to determine when to service the insulation, however, can be difficult. Each winding may be exposed to unique operating conditions that may affect the rate at which the insulation is degraded. Accounting for differences in operating conditions (e.g., temperature, environmental conditions, insulation material) may be difficult.